Falling
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Ko/goku....Kogaiji and Goku are lost in the same forest. Warning: lemon included!


Falling

"Take that!" Goku slammed his Nyoibou onto the demons head, watching the demon scream and burst into dust. "Guys, I'm hungry", "shut up you stupid monkey", "but I'm hungry". Goyjo looked over at Goku and tsked.

Goku sighed and hit another demon, sending him flying to land on the edge of the cliff. Goku jumped up and prepared to kill the demon from the air when another demon slammed into him, knocking both over the cliff.

"ARGHHHHH…." screamed Goku, disappearing over the side. "Goku!" yelled Hakkai, racing over to the cliff edge. The other two men followed and they all looked down, they could see nothing but the tips of the trees and a thick lanket of fog covering the woods.

Hakkai looked down while Goyjo called "Goku!", his voice echoing. "Lets go down and look for him, he might be hurt" said Hakkai and they walked down the cliff till they reached the spot where Goku had fallen. The monkey was nowhere to be seen.

"Goku" called Sanzo "I'll give you a meat bun if you come out" but no one answered. Sanzo grunted and muttered "let's come back in the morning when this fog has cleared. Hakkai agreed, looking at the darkening sky. They walked off toward town with Hakuryuu flying behind them, mewing softly.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Goku groaned. "Ow, my head" he grumbled, rubbing the side of his head and feeling the slight lump there. He looked around him, noticing the thick fog and the dead demon lying near him.

Making his protesting muscles move, he stood up and walked into the forest to find a way out. An hour later, Goku sat down, muttering curses under his breath. No matter which way he went, he ended back in the same spot. "Man, I'm so hungry", Goku sighed and walked off again.

He became more nervous as the sun went down, then he ran into something solid. Goku landed on the ground, cursing, before looking up and spotting his red haired rival looking at him.

"Kogaiji" said Goku, preparing to fight, but when Kogaiji didn't make a move, Goku started to worry. "Ko?" he asked, "water" croaked Kogaiji. Goku made Kogaiji sit down and explain why he was here.

Kogaiji told him painfully how he had come here, been told a scripture lay in these woods, when the fog had thickened. He had been lost for three days without food or water. Then he stood up and walked away.

Goku followed, slightly worried about his friend. Goku followed Kogaiji until they came across a river. Kogaiji made to cross the bridge but halfway across collapsed and fell into the water.

"Kogaiji" yelled Goku but no red head appeared on the surface. "Shit" Goku thought as he removed his cape, shirt and boots. He dived into the water and five minutes later dragged an unconscious Kogaiji onto the shore.

Goku pumped the water out of the red haired man's lungs until he was breathing easily again. Goku sighed and grabbed his clothes from the bridge, using them to bundle Kogaiji's shivering body up.

Goku carried Kogaiji over to a nearby cave and lit a fire, placing their wet clothes near it. Then he left. Soon he came back with food and water. Kogaiji was still shivering so he removed Kogaiji's soaking coat and placed it near the fire.

The young man rubbed his cape over Kogaiji's body until the shivering ceased, marvelling at Kogaiji's muscled chest. Yawning, Goku lay on the other side of the cave and fell asleep, not bothering to place his upper clothes back on.

**. . . . . . . .**

Kogaiji slowly opened his eyes, looking around him. Kogaiji groaned softly and sat up, noticing the fire, food and water laid out nearby. Confused he looked around the cave, spotting Goku, sleeping against the wall. Kogaiji felt a blush sweep up his cheeks as he watching the sleeping boy.

Kogaiji realised, with shock, that he really did like the boy and also how cute he was when asleep. Kogaiji got up, ignoring his protesting muscles, and walked over to the brown haired man. He looked down on the sleeping figure, he stared at the muscles rippling beneath the skin with each breath.

Kogaiji bent down and brushed a hand along Goku's chest, loving how smooth his skin felt and looked with the fire playing over his lightly tanned skin. Kogaiji hesitated and then bent down to press his lips carefully against Goku's slightly parted ones, enjoying the taste of him.

Goku moaned and opened his eyes. Kogaiji stared as Goku woke, staring into two brilliant golden spheres widening as he took in Kogaiji. Kogaiji blushed even harder and made to pull away but Goku pulled him back and deepening the kiss, muttering "where do you think you're going".

Kogaiji's eyes widened before closing, enjoying the feel of Goku under him and knowing Goku accepted him. Goku sighed, his feelings for Kogaiji coming back to the surface in full rage after been buried for so long. Kogaiji's tongue touched Goku's lips, seeking entrance to which Goku gave in happily.

Kogaiji reached down and slipped a hand under the waistband of Goku's pants, grasping him firmly in his hand. Goku gasped as Kogaiji started to pump his manhood, running his hand up and down the hard shaft.

That was it for Goku. Goku stood up, pulling his pants off and then reaching for Kogaiji's. Goku knelt down and pulled Kogaiji's pants right down. Kogaiji hissed as the cold air hit his erection before Goku wrapped his mouth around Kogaiji's shaft, pushing him to the ground.

"More" panted Kogaiji, thrusting into Goku's mouth as far as he could without choking the young man. Goku hummed from deep in his throat, sending vibrations rippling through Kogaiji's body while licking the head of Kogaiji's shaft.

Kogaiji groaned and withdrew from Goku's mouth, rolling over so Goku was kneeling in front of him. Kogaiji lubed himself up with Goku's precum while inserting a finger into Goku. Goku squirmed under him. Kogaiji asked "you ready" before pushing slowly into Goku.

Goku screamed and thrust backwards drawing Kogaiji in all the way. "Move…" panted Goku and Kogaiji pulled out and the thrust back in. Kogaiji moaned at how tight Goku was. Goku met Kogaiji thrust for thrust, heightening both demons pleasure. Kogaiji thrust in deeper before cumming, burying himself deep in Goku and spilled hot seed inside him.

Goku threw his head back as he came shortly after Kogaiji before both men collapsed next to each other. Goku fell asleep with a smile on his face. Kogaiji smiled and kissed him, murmuring "I love you Goku". Then he stood up and dressed himself, dressing Goku again as well. Brushing a lock of hair from his face, Kogaiji kissed Goku again before disappearing into the trees

**. . . . . . . .**

Goku woke up to someone shaking him. "Huh?" grumbled Goku, opening his eyes. "Goku, are you okay?" asked Hakkai, concern in his voice. Hakkai knew Goku wouldn't be hurt too badly but he would have some bruises for sure.

Goku remembered the night before and smiled. "I'm fine, just a few bruises", "good, now how about some breakfast?" Goku jumped up and followed them out of the forest and into town. Goku grinned; he couldn't wait until he saw Kogaiji next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it and please R & R.

Cya

Ed and Al


End file.
